1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical accessory for temporarily parking a suture needle, for cutting suture thread after the suture is formed, for holding one end of the cut suture thread, and for cleaning a cautery tip.
2. Description of Related Art
A suture is formed by passing a needle having thread attached thereto through adjacent edges of a wound or incision and then forming a knot in the thread while the edges are held together. The thread is then cut to separate the needle. It is common practice for the surgeon to rest the needle on his/her wrist or the back of his/her hand to change hand positions or while tying the knot. Occasionally, the surgeon is inadvertently pricked while doing this, presenting the possibility of infection. There is a need, consequently, for a safe place to put the needle temporarily while keeping it near at hand. Moreover, resorting to a scissors to cut the suture thread is time consuming, suggesting the need for a more readily available cutting device. In addition, a pad for cleaning cautery tips is often needed and usually requires extra steps to obtain and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,825, Akiyama, entitled "Surgical Thread and Cutting Apparatus for the Same," discloses a thread for ligating blood vessels and a trigger operated cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,246, Bader et al., entitled "Surgical Instrument," discloses a needle holder for suturing which also includes scissor blades to cut the suture thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,221, Heiss, entitled "Instrument for Use in Surgery," discloses a clamp for retaining a needle and thread and also includes cutting means.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,893, entitled "Disposable Suture Cutter and Needle Holder," discloses a combination surgical cutting blade and foam needle holder.